


Hotel Reminiscing

by tharkflark1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Maddie is only mentioned, also i'll fill this archive tag so help me god, i like how it came out, this is like the first fluff thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/pseuds/tharkflark1
Summary: As they check out for the night, Tom reflects.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 32
Kudos: 225





	Hotel Reminiscing

The rush of hot water streams from the showerhead, filling the small bathroom in a blanket of humidity. The sound does not, however, silence the noise of “hedgehog trashing the room” just on the other side of the wall.

Tom sighs, resisting the urge to bury his throbbing cheek into the towel in his hands. If you had told him a few days ago that he’d be practically babysitting a blue alien that was on the run from the government, he would have probably laughed and gone straight back to his coffee and newspaper. He had initially moved to Green Hills, Montana, with his wife as a get away from the bustle of city life. It was calm and quiet and everyone there was friendly. He made easy money, got to spend quality time with Maddie, his life was perfect in everyway.

Enter Sonic.

A hyperactive blue anthropomorphic alien that had the ability to easily outrun a sports car and then some. The kid had apparently been living in Green Hills for about a decade, stealing from the town to survive and entertain himself. He was only a myth; a legend among the townsfolk. But now the once cryptid was on a road trip to escape the government and sharing a hotel room.

Tom really wished he had grabbed those painkillers before he left.

The sheriff quickly scrubs the dirt and grease from his hair (outside bars weren’t the cleanest of places), dries himself off, and puts on a pair of sweats and a tee he had packed for casual wear. Tom grabs his toothbrush and starts his nighttime routine.

He guessed it wasn’t all that bad. Sonic wasn’t the worst person, er, alien to be on the run with. The hedgehog was goofy and optimistic, never failing to take some sort of happiness out of the smallest of things. He was like a kid let loose in a bouncy house. But this bouncy house was certified in possible death and dissection by a crazy scientist and maybe even more death on top of that. 

Spitting into the sink, Tom rubs his temples to soothe his oncoming headache. “ _ Honestly all I need is some peace and quiet… _ ”

Then stops and blinks. “ _ Quiet? _ ” 

Tom turns and tiptoes to the door of the restroom, pressing an ear to the wood. There hadn’t been a peep from the bedroom in the last few minutes.

Curious and worried, Tom slowly squeaks open the door. “Sonic?” Nothing.

Tom opens the door a little wider and steps into the trashed bedroom. There’s toilet paper strewn along the drawers and lamps, tissues littering every open carpet space, a couple pillows lay disemboweled amidst the chaos: It was a hotel housekeeper’s nightmare. Tom sighs again, “Sonic?” 

Did he leave? He hoped not (Tom then notices Sonic’s mismatched sneakers off to the side of the room, and the worry leaves his mind completely.) 

Making his way around the twin beds, Tom scoops up the clean but used tissues and toilet paper and places them into the small metal trash can near the TV. He “dusts” his hands off and is heading over to gather the poor pillows when he finally spots Sonic.

The blue hedgehog had managed to tuck himself into the corner of the room in between the AC and side desk of the bed. Sonic snores softly as he snuggles into one of the pillows that had survived the initial assault. Tom chuckles silently, “ _ Kid must have been more tired than he let on. _ ”

The sheriff takes a few steps and crouches down in front of the sleeping alien. Sonic is curled away from Tom in a posture that almost looks defensive, spines hard enough to pierce steel shaking subtly with his slow, steady breaths. His ear twitches as Tom carefully places a hand on the side of the hedgehog’s head. Disturbing his blue fur a bit with his thumb, Tom makes a quiet amused sound. 

Between Sonic pushing top Earth speed limits and destroying giant, heavily armed vehicles, Tom forgot just how tiny the alien actually was. But the relaxing atmosphere of the hotel room really made that fact hit home. What kind of teen needed to deal with all this crazy ass stuff? Tom huffs; Well, he might as well put the kid to bed.

Standing back up straight, Tom piles up the blanket of one of the nearby beds. Very,  _ very _ carefully, Tom scoops up Sonic while using the blanket as a barrier between his arms and his quills. It takes a second for him to get Sonic to let go of the pillow but he manages. The hedgehog’s breathing picks up slightly and he rolls around in Tom’s hold before ultimately curling back up and falling back asleep. Slowly but surely, Tom patters his way over to the edge of the bed. Softly placing Sonic onto the mattress, Tom pulls the extra blankets over his small form. 

Tom, satisfied with his hard work, slips into the other bed across from Sonic’s.

Laying on his back, the sheriff stares at the ceiling. Reading between the lines, he could tell the kid was lonely and had been for a long time. He never talked about his family, or his friends on his world. In fact, the first time that Tom addressed Sonic as his friend, the hedgehog had looked like he might cry. Tom couldn’t help but wonder if he’s not just Sonic’s first earth friend; rather he’s Sonic’s  _ only  _ friend. It was then an idea popped into Tom’s head. If Sonic didn’t feel welcome on his planet then maybe,  _ just maybe _ he could-

At that moment, Sonic mumbles something in his sleep and shifts under the sheets.

Tom shakes his head. He didn’t have time to think about that. He reaches over flips the main light switch. He’d have to talk to Maddie first anyway.

He’s sure she’d like him.

**Author's Note:**

> i plan on writing more for the Sonic Movie.
> 
> And I also promise to work on my ML stuff too.
> 
> I swear guys.


End file.
